Temperature Manipulation
Grimoire Sunbreaker.jpg|Solar Light (Destiny) deals in generating heat Rukia Shikai.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) deals in creating cold. Summary Temperature Manipulation is the ability to manipulate the thermal energy of oneself or the environment. While other abilities, such as Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, may affect the temperature of one's surroundings, this ability refers to having direct control of temperature for generating heat or causing cold for any number of purposes. In more scientific terms, the generation of heat or rising temperature is the motion of molecules and atoms creating this form of energy, while loss of heat via lowering temperature or cold is the lack of motion of atoms and molecules. Types * Heat Generation: This type of temperature manipulation allows one to raise the temperature around them or excite the molecules in the vicinity. ** Water Boiling Point (100°C): ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_fusion Nuclear Fusion]' (100 million K)': This heat is where it is possible for two or more atomic nuclei are combined to form one or more different atomic nuclei and subatomic particles (neutrons or protons). For any feats to be able to accomplish this must show or demonstrate this ability rather than just statements, if their targets are effects at such a level or if they can hardness the power of the sun, while Nuclear Fusion Temperatures varies (15 million°C for the Sun's core), they are determined by mass, pressure and/or contents which fuels the use of Fusion like Hydrogen. ** Planck Temperature (1.417e+32 K): This heat is theoretically the hottest temperature known to research, It is believed that it was achieved when the Universe first came into existence, and at which point, at this level of heat, quantum gravitational effects become relevant. At temperatures greater than or equal to T''P, current physical theory breaks down because we lack a theory of quantum gravity. Which would likely equal to Reality Warping, breaking down how conventional physics operate. * '''Cold Generation': This type of temperature manipulation allows one to rob the heat from the surrounding or lower the temperature itself, creating an absence of thermal energy. ** Water Freezing Point (0°C): ** Cosmic Microwave Background (-270.4°C): This is only 2.725 K above Absolute Zero, thus this radiation shines primarily in the microwave portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, and is invisible to the naked eye. Though the temperature may change in the future this is likely what it is at this point. ** Absolute Zero (-273.15°C (0K): This type of cold is theoretically the lower possible scale in the Kelvin scale. A point of cold at which enthalpy and entropy hit their minimum level. It is the ultimate form of freezing and in the theoretical situation that someone is exposed to it, their body will be frozen at the atomic level before collapsing under their own mass since the loss of energy causes the atoms to lose their cohesiveness. Due to the nature of the ability working on the atomic level, it can be considered a form of Durability Negation, ignoring conventional defenses unless a character is shown to be able to resist such attacks. NOTES * The normal standard temperature is Room Temperature which is 23°C. * The average temperature for a human body is 98.6°F. When your temperature reaches below 95 F, your body functions stop working and risk of death. * 1 Celsius = 274.15 Kelvin = 33.8 Fahrenheit = 493.47 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rankine_scale Rankine]' Scale' (deals in absolute scaling of thermodynamic temperatures) Category:Powers Category:Profile